Please
by alyssialui
Summary: Bolin starts to get used to Wei. Follows my other BoWei fic, 'Thank You'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bolin is out in the courtyard training. some BoWei._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK_

* * *

Bolin took large deep breaths as he exerted himself, using all his energy to throw the rocks at the targets across the courtyard. He felt like he hadn't done any bending in a long time and though his muscles were screaming for relief, he continued to push himself.

Then there was an odd whistling sound coming from behind him and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He spun, his left foot moving as his right held firm. He saw the thin sliver coming right at him, at first unsure what it was until he saw how the light glinted off his surface. He dug down deep to pull the earth before him as a barrier, a wall a foot thick and then hearing the sound of something embedding itself into the rock.

He moved his head around the wall cautiously. If someone was attacking him here, he had to be wary of another attack.

But then he heard a slow clap as soft footsteps came his way. "Impressive, Bolin," the man said as he entered the courtyard.

Bolin scratched the back of his neck nervously as he stepped out from behind the wall, "It was nothing really, but did you have to do that?"

The dark-haired boy grinned as he placed a muscled hand on Bolin's shoulders. He had removed his metal bracelets and outfit, choosing a looser cotton shirt and trousers. "I have to keep you on your toes, Bo. Wouldn't want you getting rusty."

Bolin flushed and muttered something under his breath, causing Wei to laugh. He pulled the piece of metal out of the stone and held out at Bolin. "Do you need me to do it again?"

Upon Bolin's quick shake of the head, Wei laughed again. "You're so cute when you're nervous," he said, rubbing his nose against Bolin's. Without waiting for Bolin's response, Wei moved to the other end of the courtyard and said, "But I'm bored so I thought I would join you. Do you mind?"

Bolin blinked a few times before giving Wei a smirk. He didn't mind at all. Really.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Bolin goes into the sauna to relax. Another BoWei, continuation of Thank You and Sparring. I assume they are now staying at Air Temple Island actually and so, there is a steam room :D. If you don't like that explanation, then AU._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

Bolin leaned back against the wooden boards that made up the walls of the steam room, a fluffy white towel draped across his naked waist and another across his eyes. After a long day of training, it was nice to just unwind and let his muscles relax.

After he and Wei had finished sparring, the Bei Fong twin said he 'had something to do' but that he would catch up with him later. Bolin just shrugged, too tired to really question him on it.

He heard the soft creak of the door to the steam room and Bolin wondered who it was. It was a public sauna, one in which anyone could come and go as they pleased. He shifted the towel over his eyes to free his left one and saw a familiar face.

"Wei, I didn't know you'd be coming here," Bolin said with a warm smile.

"I said I'd catch up with you later, didn't I?" Wei said as he stepped into the room.

"I thought you meant at dinner," Bolin said as he pulled the towel off his face and sat up.

Wei just chuckled, "I enjoy a good steam as much as the next guy, especially if it involves certain company."

Bolin didn't know what to say. Wei had been acting different and dropping not-so-subtle hints since he rescued him and his family from Kuvira. And there was the midnight kiss, and the nose-rubbing and...

"Mind if I sit here?" Wei asked as he pulled off his shirt and took the place on the wooden bench right beside Bolin.

Bolin looked around the empty room and said nervously, "You sure you don't want to sit anywhere else? I mean, it is a big place."

Wei frowned a bit before he recovered and gave Bolin a smile. "You're right. I'll move," he said. He got up and took the place right across from Bolin, fixing his towel above his waist just like Bolin had and leaned back against the wooden wall.

Bolin raised his eyebrow at the boy but then shook his head. It was nothing, absolutely nothing. He replaced the towel over his eyes and leaned back himself.

A few moments later, there was a loud groan. Bolin peaked from under his towel to see Wei stretching. He bent his arms over his head, stretching his biceps and triceps to their max before switching arms. He pushed them out in front of him, the thin sheen of sweat he had already acquired making his body glisten in the light that streamed in from the sunroof.

Then he looked over at Bolin and Bolin adjusted the towel over his eyes better. He wasn't just watching the fit metalbender. He was just curious.

He heard the footsteps approach him, but Bolin dare not move an inch. He wasn't watching Wei. He wasn't watching Wei.

"I'll see you at dinner, Bolin," he heard in his ear. He felt the boy's body hovering over his, he could smell the sweat coming from his body, and he could just imagine the fine droplets on his skin.

The footsteps padded away and the door creaked open. Before it closed, Wei added, "You should do something about your towel. It kind of...shifted."

With the door closed, Bolin pulled the towel off his eyes to see the towel around his waist had definitely shifted. He groaned. What was happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Emotions flare over dinner. BoWei._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

Soon, it was dinner time. Bolin made his way into the small dining room of Air Temple Island. The room was much more crowded with the addition of the Bei Fongs, he, Mako, Korra and Asami and the Airbenders. Tenzin and his family were sitting on one side of the table, Mako, Korra and Asami were sitting at another, and the Bei Fongs occupied the other two sides of the square.

He looked about the room for an empty space and his eyes locked with Wei's, who gave him a small smile and wave before patting a spot next to him on the floor. He stepped forward, about to say something to the metalbending twin when bright green eyes filled his vision.

"Hey, come sit with me, Bolin," Opal said as she dragged him to the other side of the table and made a space between her and Mako.

Bolin gave her a shaky smile as he sat down, greeting his friends as he put some food onto his plate. He tried to act calm and collected as he began to eat, but there was a naggling feeling in his mind. But what did he have to worry about? He was safe, among friends and family, but he couldn't he shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

He looked across the table to see Wing and Wei scarfing down their meals not too attractively in some type of contest, their mother telling them to slow down before they choked. Wei looked up from his noodles for a moment to shoot Bolin a wink before continuing the race. Bolin felt his face warm before he went back to his own meal.

As dinner continued, the feeling disappeared and he started to relax. He was chatting with Mako when he felt something travelling up his leg. He looked across at Wei but he was just looking at Bolin oddly over the top of his glass.

Then he heard a giggle on his left and turned to a blushing Opal. Of course it would be Opal. Her hand was still on his leg, her fingers cool through the fabric of his pants. But was it weird that he thought it would be Wei, that he almost wanted it to be Wei.

"Opal, what are you-" Bolin asked but Opal leaned over and traced a finger down the side of his cheek.

"I just wanted to get your attention. We haven't spoken to each other in a long time and I wanted to make it up to you after dinner. We could go on a walk after dinner."

Bolin's eyes darted around to the other people around the table. Was no one seeing how close she was to him? He could feel her breath on his face and he wondered if she had always been like this but he hadn't realized before.

"Want to?" she asked, her finger tracing down from his cheek to linger on his neck.

Bolin was about to say something when Wei suddenly stood up from the table, slamming his hands on the wooden surface and causing the ceramic plates and glasses to rock slightly.

"Can I be excused?" he asked heatedly, his eyes anywhere but on Bolin and Opal, before he walked out of the dining room without waiting for an answer.

Everyone blinked at the sudden interruption. Wing looked between his retreating twin's back and the amorous couple across the table. He got up himself and muttered, "I'll talk to him," before he too left the room.

Everyone took a deep breath, trying to dissipate the tension. This was so unlike Wei. What could have bothered the carefree metalbender enough to get him so angry?

Bolin looked towards where the twins had gone. Had he done something? Was it his fault? He saw the look from Wing, he had seen Wei looking at him throughout dinner.

Opal's hand returned to his thigh and he frowned before taking it off. "Not now, Opal. We're in public," he said as he continued eating his dinner, ignoring her childish pout.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wei decides to step aside and just let Bolin and Opal be together. Though this is the end of this fic, this is not the end of BoWei. There is one more fic to go :)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK_

* * *

Wing ran through the halls of the temple, unsure of where he was going. Somehow, he had gotten lost within in the maze of identical hallways and he feared he would never find Wei before he did something drastic. Wei was normally very calm but once his fuse was lit, it was hard to put out.

There was a large crash up ahead and Wing ran forward, turning right and hearing another loud noises from one of the rooms on his right. He turned the knob and pushed with his might until he could step inside.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the hallway he had just come through. Behind the door was an upturned desk, against the wall was the remnants of a broken chair, and in the centre was his brother Wei, his chest heaving. His hair was messed up, probably from running his hands through it as he often did when he was upset, and his eyes were unfocused, staring off into nothing.

"Wei," Wing said quietly, closing the door behind them and plunging them back into darkness.

He saw Wei's head turn and heard, "Wing? Why did you follow me?"

"Why are you acting this way?" Wing asked. "You never get this upset unless something is truly bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me!" Wei screamed.

Wing scoffed, "You could have fooled me."

There was a thin whistle through the air and if Wing's eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness, he would have probably had a pen jabbed in his arm. He quickly deflected the metal pen, allowing it to embed itself in the door behind him. "Wei!" Wing screamed. "Talk to me!"

"Do you see the way she was all over him!" Wei screamed, walking slowly towards him.

"Bolin and Opal? Well they are together, Wei. You know this," Wing said, trying to keep his voice low and not get riled into an argument with his brother.

"I know that but that doesn't mean I want to see it, that doesn't mean I like it," Wei said. He let out a groan before Wing saw his shape fall to the floor.

Wing walked over to his brother and took a seat next to him on the floor. "You like Bolin?" he asked slowly.

Wei said nothing for a moment but then he nodded slowly. "Yes, I like Bolin."

Wing sat there, staring at the dark wall, before he said, "Then you need to let him know that and find out if he likes you too."

Wei grabbed Wing's arms and said, "I've been doing that."

"Did you say it or did you just flirt?" Wing asked, raising his eyebrow though the effect was lost in the dark.

Wei paused and then said, "And the difference? Either way, he's with Opal, a girl and someone who he has liked for awhile. He saved us because she begged him to. I can't compete with that."

Wing sighed and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "True, but I still think you should tell Bolin your feelings, get them off your chest and then let him decide. It may be a positive or negative reaction, but at least you can move on from it instead of destroying the furniture in here."

Wei chuckled wryly and but moved from under his brother's hand. He rose from the floor and walked towards the door. "No, I don't want to do that. Hearing the words will only confirm that he really doesn't want me in that way. I'll just step aside and let the lovebirds continue as normal."

He opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, leaving Wing on the floor in the dark.


End file.
